¿Tú me amas también? SasoXDei
by godoedwardmaniak13
Summary: bno... ps aki un fanfic sasodei amo esta pareja*O* k se me ocurrio desd hac muxo n nU espero k les guste dejen reviews plizz! w\\\
1. Chapter 1

-Deidara…- decía enojado un joven pelirrojo al susodicho, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él.

-… entonces, el idiota de Tobi se aventó y cayó enfrente de la profesora Chiyo! ¡Jajaja!- Deidara se encontraba platicando amenamente con sus compañeros de escuela, Kisame, Kakuzu e Itachi…

-¡Ven aquí estúpido!- Sasori llegó por detrás de Deidara y, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa, se lo llevó arrastrando.

-¡¿pero que carajo…?- Deidara intentaba soltarse, pero Sasori lo tenía muy bien aferrado…

-¿Qué le sucede a ese sujeto?- decía Kisame a sus dos compañeros -¿Quién es y por que trata asi a Deidara?

-su nombre es Akasuna no Sasori…- dijo Itachi volteándose

-¿lo conoces?- dijo Kakuzu intrigado por la información que el Uchiha tenía.

- un poco… Deidara me lo presentó hace poco… pero…

-¿sabes por que lo trata así?

-bueno- Itachi se voltea de nuevo, ahora viendo en dirección a donde se fueron Sasori y Deidara –lo que pasa es que Sasori es muy posesivo con Deidara… es como su mejor amigo…

-ya veo…

Deidara al fin logra zafarse de Sasori cuando llegaron a un lugar abandonado de su escuela.

-¡¿Pero que rayos te ocurre, un?- le gritaba Deidara rojo de furia a Sasori, el cual solo se quedaba callado mirando a otro lado.

-¡Respondeme, un!

Sasori, con un movimiento rápido acorraló a Deidara en la pared de aquel silencioso y solitario escondite. Acercó su rostro al de Deidara a una distancia considerable, lo que causó que este último se sonrojara.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que estés cerca de "él"…

-¡Pero qué tiene de malo!- Deidara empuja a Sasori- "él" no es una mala persona…

-poco me importa si es o no una buena persona… no te vuelvas a acercar o a hablarle o si no…-

Deidara interrumpió a Sasori y muy enojado le gritó:

-¡¿o sino qué? ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme a quien puedo y a quien no puedo hablarle, un? ¡¿Por qué me tratas así, eh?

Sasori arrinconó de nuevo a Deidara en la pared y juntó sus rostros mas aún de lo que habían estado antes.

-Porque yo te amo Deidara… y te quiero solo para mí…

Le dio un dulce y lento beso en los labios.

Deidara quedó pasmado ante semejante y descarada confesión, y mas aún por tan desvergonzada acción de su amigo.

Por un segundo, sus labios quedaron unidos en ese momento que Sasori anhelaba desde hace algún tiempo. Pero Deidara parecía no corresponder a ese beso.

Y cortando secamente ese dulce momento, separó sus labios de los de Sasori y salío corriendo del lugar.

El corazón de Sasori se quebró en ese momento…


	2. Chapter 2

Por un segundo, sus labios quedaron unidos en ese momento que Sasori anhelaba desde hace algún tiempo. Pero Deidara parecía no corresponder a ese beso.

Y cortando secamente ese dulce momento, separó sus labios de los de Sasori y salío corriendo del lugar.

El corazón de Sasori se quebró en ese momento…

-¿p-por qué?- pensaba Deidara mientras corría hacia el baño de chicos -¿eso fue real? Sasori dijo…- se detuvo en la entrada de los baños a tomar algo de aire –vamos Deidara… despeja tu mente… tal vez fue solo un malentendido… de todos modos, tu tienes pareja, así que…- alguien se acercaba a Deidara por atrás.

-¿Te sientes bien, Deidara?- el rubio volteó rápidamente a ver quien era el o la que le hablaba. Para su sorpresa, era Itachi.

-e-ehh… Itachi…- Deidara aún seguía sonrojado por aquel encuentro con Sasori.

-Te ves rojo… ¿estás bien?- Itachi se veía preocupado por su rubio amigo

-s-sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes, un…- dijo Deidara ocultando aquello que lo preocupaba

"… _no quiero que estés cerca de él…"_

De repente, las palabras de Sasori retumbaron en su cabeza.

"… _te quiero solo para mí…"_

-mmm…- Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurria a Deidara –ya veo… ¿Sasori te dijo algo, verdad?

Deidara se sobresaltó, pero intentó disimular su impresión para que Itachi no se diera cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Pero Itachi no era cualquier tonto al que se podía engañar fácilmente.

-¿en verdad Sasori le dijo a Deidara?- pensaba Itachi preocupado –maldicion… se suponía que no debes saberlo, Deidara… esto me dificulta mas las cosas…

-Deidara- Itachi lo toma por los hombros y lo ve cara a cara –exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Sasori?

-¡¿cómo sabe que me dijo algo, un?- pensaba Deidara preocupado- ¡¿habrá visto lo que pasó…?

-n-nada importante, un… jeje, solo… me regañaba por no esperarlo ayer a la salida de clases, un…

-no soy tonto, Deidara… sé qué fue lo que te dijo…

Deidara de petrificó y se quedó sin palabras.

-sé que te dijo que te amaba…- lo toma de la mano y lo mete al baño de chicos –pero no debo permitir…- lo lleva arrastras hasta el último cubículo

-¡¿pero que…?- dice Deidara sin comprender que era lo que ocurria en ese momento -¡Itachi, déjame ir!- intentaba soltarse, pero no lo lograba

-no debo permitir…- lo aventó dentro del cubículo y cerró el mismo, con ambos dentro de él –que te tome…- se acerca a Deidara y comienza a tocar su vientre por debajo de la playera- … antes que yo lo haga…-

-I-i-itachi…- decía Deidara sonrojándose y balbuceando- ¿qué quieres decir…?

-me gustas… y te amo- Itachi besó apasionadamente a Deidara, pero este se negaba a corresponderlo

"…_sólo para mí…"_

Deidara recordó las palabras de Sasori, y su corazón comenzó a latir mas y más fuerte…

-¿qué es esto?- pensaba- ¿Por qué de repente lo recuerdo, un?

Mientras Itachi lo besaba, bajaba su mano y tocaba la entrepierna de Deidara. Éste soltó un gemido ahogado, pero a la vez, soltó una pequeña lágrima que corrió por una de sus mejillas mientras recordaba aquellas palabras de su amigo de toda la vida…

-no- pensó y dejó de llorar –no puedo permitir que esto llegue mas lejos, un…

Aventó a Itachi contra la puerta y salio del lugar totalmente sonrojado, y sin importarle la hora de clases, salió de la escuela rumbo a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi de nuevooohhh! :3

Grax a todas (y todos) x los reviews ^w^

Bno, ps aki el siguiente cap : D

Espero k les guste ^^

-idiota… ¡IDIOTA ESTÚPIDO!- se decía a si mismo Sasori mientras permanecía en aquel lugar, testigo de su repentina e inoportuna declaración -¿qué haré ahora?¿y si no me quiere ni siquiera hablar ahora?- golpea la pared con un puñetazo fuerte, a la vez que una lágrima cae de sus ojos.

-¿eh? ¿una lágrima?- decía mientras se limpiaba los ojos –nunca antes había llorado por nada… ni nadie… ¿en verdad lo amo tanto?

Cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar descontroladamente mientras piensa –Deidara… si supieras cuanto te amo en verdad… pero lamento haberte hecho molestar…-

Unos pasos resuenan en aquél lugar solitario… pasos que se acercaban con más y más rapidez…

-Sasori… aquí estabas…-

-snf*- el pelirrojo se voltea al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado -¿qué hace aquí, sempai?

-te estaba buscando…- aquel extraño individuo se acercó a Sasori y lo ayudó a levantarse –vamos pequeño, deja ya de llorar- decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de Sasori

-Sempai, estoy bien- el pelirrojo intentaba alejarse, pero el otro sujeto lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él –no te creo…

Sasori se sonrojó y se sintió molesto por la acción de su "sempai" –vamos, déjese de bromas sempai…- decía mientras intentaba soltarse, pero aquel individuo lo sostenía aun mas firmemente.

-hum…- el joven mayor que Sasori hizo una expresión pícara al ver cómo se comportaba su compañero –así que es "él" otra vez…

-¿eh?- Sasori se sobresaltó –de nuevo lo supo… ¿Por qué sempai siempre sabe todo lo que hago?- pensó y se puso nervioso

-asi que estoy en lo correcto…- dijo el sujeto y tiró a Sasori en el suelo. Acto seguido, se subió a él, impidiendo que escapara –bueno, haré que lo olvides…

-n-no… sempai…- el sujeto comenzó a besar a Sasori en el cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa –solo calla y no hagas nada…

Sasori recordó todo lo que le había dicho a Deidara hace unos momentos. –si me dejo vencer ahora… todo aquello que le dije a Deidara habrá sido en vano… no debo…- pensó.

Con una mano empujó a aquel chico que trataba de aprovecharse de él; se paró y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Lo siento mucho sempai!

-vaya…- el sujeto se levantó, se sacudió y se arregló el cabello –creo que ahora sí tengo competencia…

Iba a salir de ese escondite, cuando su celular suena.

-¿Hola? Si soy, yo…

…Hidan…-


	4. Chapter 4

Holap!^^

Bno, ps aki el sig capi :3

Grax x sus comentarios! ^w^

Me animan a seguir : D

Y bno, ps kreo k se kedó algo confuso d kien era ese "sempai"…

Espero k esto les de una pista… jashinista de corazón xDD

Y si no le entendieron…. A la fregada! Es Hidan! :P

Bno, ps aki el siguiente

Espero ke les guste^^

Deidara corrió hasta su casa, que por suerte estaba a solo unas cuadras del colegio.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y subió presuroso las escaleras hasta su cuarto, donde se encerró. Para fortuna suya, sus padres no se encontraban en ese momento, y llegaban luego de que él salía del colegio.

Entró y se tiró en su cama; tomó una almohada y la puso en su cara, apretándola con fuerza, para evitar llorar.

-¿por qué estoy llorando?- pensaba Deidara mientras se quitaba la almohada y se limpiaba las lágrimas –no entiendo… ¿por qué me siento así, un? Debería sentirme… ¿molesto? ¿presionado? No debería sentirme… culpable… un

Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia su armario. Lo abre y ve una cajita guardada en un rincón oscuro del mismo. Se acerca y la toma.

-Vaya… aún existes- le decía a la pequeña cajita mientras le sacudía el polvo y la miraba con cierto aire de nostalgia.

La abre y comienza a husmear entre todo le que había dentro de ella. Toma una fotografía de entre todas las que había. La ve durante unos segundos y sonríe para sí mismo.

-Así que era eso lo que siento, un…- en la fotografía salían él y Sasori de pequeños, comiendo un helado y sonriendo…

(FLASHBACK DE DEIDARA)

-vamos, Deidara- le decía Sasori al pequeño rubio que yacía tirado en el suelo de un parque. El pequeño Deidara se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Me duele mucho, un!- gritaba sollozando el pobre niño mientras Sasori veía la herida de la cual se quejaba.

-es solo un raspón en tu rodilla… no es gran cosa- Sasori intentaba levantar a Deidara del suelo

-¡pero me duele demasiado, un!- continuaba quejándose el pequeño rubio

-¡Ya me harté!- Sasori se agachó a revisar la herida de Deidara, y sacando un paño limpio de su bolsillo, limpió su raspón.

-¡No, Sasori!- imploraba Deidara intentando alejarse, pero el dolor de ese rasponcito le impedía mover su pierna

-ya está- dijo Sasori levantándose –ya deja de llorar y vámonos- extendió su mano para ayudar a Deidara, mientras que este aun seguía llorando.

-*snif*n-no puedo levantarme, un- decía entre sollozos el pequeño ojiazul. Entonces, Sasori, molesto, lo jaló del brazo para pararlo, pero el impulso fue tanto, que ambos cayeron de nuevo, quedando Deidara encima de Sasori, en una posición algo "comprometedora" y con sus rostros muy juntos y sonrojados.

-D-deidara…- Sasori movió una de sus manos al rostro de Deidara, pero este se avergonzó y se paró de inmediato

-¡Pero mira la hora que es, un!- dijo nervioso mientras señalaba un gran reloj en un edificio cercano –Pain-sensei se va a enojar si toma lista en el zoológico y descubre que nos hemos separado del grupo, un

-tienes razón…- dijo Sasori levantándose .¡corre!

Corrieron juntos hasta llegar con el grupo, y llegaron justo a tiempo para la fiesta de fin de cursos de 3ro de primaria.

-Bien, niños- decía una mujer anciana mientras sacaba una cámara fotográfica -jueguen y convivan en este pequeño festejo que hemos preparado para ustedes-

-creo que ya no te duele, ¿verdad, Deidara?- decía Sasori molestando al rubio por lo de hace un momento-¡p-pero claro que me sigue doliendo, un!- dijo Deidara haciendo puchero –no soy una niñita que llora, un…

-si tú lo dices…- Sasori reía sarcásticamente

-tomen- una pequeña niña de pelo azul se acercó a ellos con un par de conos de helado –Pain-sensei dijo que ustedes no habían recibido el cono que les tocaba, así que me tomé la libertad de guardarles unos…

-muchas gracias Konan-chan- Sasori tomó los helados y Konan se alejó con los demás niños. Le entregó uno de los conos a Deidara, en eso, llega la mujer anciana con la cámara.

-niños, sonrían- los juntó y les tomó una fotografía

-Chiyo-obaasan- dijo Sasori jalando la manga de su largo vestido para llamar su atención -¿me darías dos copias de esa foto?

-por supuesto, Saso-chan

Al final del día, Sasori fue con Chiyo por las fotos, y regresó con Deidara.

-Toma- le dijo entregándole una de las fotos –quédatela- decía apenado y con la mirada baja

-¿uh? G-gracias, supongo, un…- Deidara sonrió, tomó la foto y la guardó en el bolsillo. –Tenemos que regresar o nos amonestaran de nuevo, un

Se levantó y regresaron juntos con los demás niños

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

-ahora comprendo por qué Sasori me cuidaba desde entonces… un -pensaba mientras guardaba la foto en su lugar y metía la caja de nuevo en el armario –creo que… debería hablar con él… pero antes… debo aclarar esto…¿acaso yo correspondo a esos sentimientos, un?- se acuesta en su cama y se queda mirando hacia el techo -¿qué siento yo por Sasori, un?

Se volteó y se quedó dormido pensando en él…

Al día siguiente, Deidara se armó de valor y se levantó para ir al colegio… para hablar cara a cara con Sasori acerca de "aquello"…

Llegó al salón de clases directo a su pupitre, donde se sentó y se puso a mirar las aves por la ventana.

-buenos días, Deidara-kun- una voz lo despertó de su divague

-¡¿I-itachi, un?- dijo nervioso, recordando lo que pasó el dia anterior

-¿por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente, eh?

-pero que cínico eres- pensaba Deidara mientras volteó a otro lado para no ver a Itachi a los ojos –es que tenía que ir al dentista… - dijo aun sin voltear a verlo

-hmmm…- Itachi se molestó por la actitud de Deidara –sabes…- dijo tomando un lápiz que estaba sobre el pupitre de Deidara –dentro de dos semanas es el viaje de fin de cursos…- juega con el lápiz dándole vueltas; lo alza y comienza a jugar con el lápiz entre el cabello del fleco de Deidara –¿ya pensaste quién será tu compañero de cuarto en el hotel?

-tengo que irme, un- con una mano aventó el lápiz al suelo y en seguida salio apresurado del salón de clases

Sin fijarse por dónde iba, por accidente choca con alguien, tirando todos los libros y cuadernos que traía.

-Lo siento mucho, un- Deidara, sin mirar a la persona con quién se había topado, se agacha y se pone a recoger los libros presuroso. Iba a tomar un libro, cuando esa persona también lo iba a hacer; al momento en que sus manos estuvieron en contacto, Deidara se sonrojó y volteó a ver al individuo.

-jeje, lo sien…- cual sería su sorpresa al ver que esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que su amigo Sasori

-Deidara… yo…- Sasori tomó la mano de Deidara fuertemente –quiero disculparme por lo de ayer…- dijo apenado

-¿eh?- Deidara se extrañó demasiado por esa disculpa -¿qué dijiste, un?

-yo…- Sasori suelta la mano de Deidara y baja su mirada –lamento haberte dicho eso ayer… no sé qué pensaba… perdóname, Deidara- una lágrima corrió por su rostro, cayendo en la mano de Deidara.

Esa lágrima era cálida… cálida como la actitud que Sasori tenía con él. Solo Deidara tenía el privilegio de ser tratado amablemente por él… Deidara sentía que había traicionado todos esos años de trato amable y especial cuando sintió esa lágrima en su piel… había herido los sentimientos de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, de la persona a la que mas admiraba y apreciaba.

-danna, un…- Deidara tomó la mano de Sasori –lamento haber herido tus sentimientos. Tu no tienes por que disculparte, un

-¿cómo me llamaste?- Sasori se sorprendió por el hecho de que Deidara le hubiera llamado "maestro"

-etto…- Deidara se apenó por haberle llamado así –l-lo dije sin pensarlo, un. Lo siento

-no, está bien- Sasori sonrió –me gusta…

Deidara se sonrojó y sonrió.

-danna, yo…- Deidara intentó hablar, pero Sasori lo calló cubriendo su boca con un dedo.

-sshh… no tienes que decir nada…

Se levantaron, y Deidara lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo al baño de chicos más cercano.

-Deidara…¿qué intentas hacer?- Sasori se sentía nervioso por la actitud que Deidara tomó.

-danna…- entraron al baño y fueron al cubículo más alejado –quiero decirte que…- entraron y Deidara bajó su mirada totalmente sonrojado

-yo también te amo, un- y le dio un beso en los labios a Sasori; no tan largo como el que le había dado antes, pero que igual gustó a Sasori.

Justo después de ese corto beso, Sasori tomó de la mano a Deidara y le dijo:

-sabes que estamos en hora de estudio y nadie nos espera, ¿verdad?- lo acorraló en una esquina de aquel cubículo

-eemmhh…- Deidara se puso nervioso y mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba

-creo que- Sasori comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Deidara –podríamos pasar el tiempo aquí, ¿no crees?

Sasori desabotonó completamente la camisa de Deidara y comenzó a desabotonar la suya

-Sasori-danna…- Deidara volteaba preocupado a ver si nadie venía -¿seguro que esto está bien? ¿y mas en este lugar y momento, un?

-nadie está por aquí a estas horas, Deidara- se quitó la camisa y tomó a Deidara por la cintura, acercándolo más a él –asi que por eso no te preocupes, Dei-chan…- comienza a lamer su cuello lujuriosamente, lo que hizo que Deidara soltara un gemido de placer

-mmmhhh… danna…- Deidara sólo se limitaba callar y a dejarse llevar por ese momento tan placentero con Sasori… su primer verdadero amor

-veo que te gusta…- Sasori dejó su cuello y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Este beso era correspondido por Deidara esta vez. Sus lenguas se unían cada vez mas en ese ardiente beso, y más cuando Sasori comenzó a tocar la entrepierna de Deidara por debajo de su pantalón.

En cuanto Deidara sintió cómo la mano de Sasori lo tocaba, intensificó más ese beso, evitando que se separaran, pero Sasori tuvo que hacerlo por falta de aire.

-D-deidara…- Sasori paraba de tocarlo–besas tan bien… y parece que estás algo "caliente"…

-aahh… danna…- Deidara no podía dejar de gemir de tanto placer al cual estaba siendo sometido –por favor… mmhh… continua con lo… aahh… que hacías… unn…

-no- Sasori despojó de toda prenda a Deidara y en seguida el hizo lo mismo –te daré algo mejor…

Volteó a Deidara y lo pegó contra la pared. Él se juntó a Deidara por detrás y comenzó a humedecer un dedo con su lengua –espero que no te duela tanto, así que lo haré lento para que te acostumbres, ¿de acuerdo?

-sólo… hazlo, unn… Deidara seguía sonrojado, pero ahora ya no era por vergüenza…

Sasori asintió y con un movimiento rápido metió un dedo en el pequeño y rosado orificio de Deidara.

El rubio soltó un gran gemido, no sólo de dolor, sino de placer…

Sasori vió la reacción de Deidara, y en seguida introdujo un segundo dedo para en seguida dar paso a otra cosa…

Sacó sus dedos, acomodó su miembro y rápidamente lo penetró.

-¡aahh!

Ambos soltaron un grito de placer y dolor simultáneamente.

Sasori comenzó a moverse dentro del rubio, lo que a éste último hacía estremecer de placer.

-creo que… es suficiente…- Sasori se detuvo y sacó su miembro del orificio de Deidara.

-¿p-por… qué te… mmhh… detie…nes, un?- Deidara lo decía cayendo de rodillas al suelo, pero implorando por más.

-Debemos volver- decía mientras se vestía –vístete y apresúrate…

Deidara asintió y obedeció.

Sasori se asomó a ver que no hubiera nadie cerca y le avisó a Deidara para que pudiera salir.

Iban en salones diferentes, así que tenían que tomar caminos distintos.

Justo cuando Sasori se iba a ir a su salón, Deidara lo jaló del brazo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo danna, un…

-y yo a ti, Deidara…

Se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones…

Bnop, ps esto fue todo x hoy^^'

Nos veremos luego, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo x el estilo, estoy abierta a todo : D

See you!

w\\\


	5. Chapter 5

Al finalizar la clase, Sasori fue con Hinata, y le preguntó porqué estaba llorando Ino, quien no se apareció durante toda la clase.

-es que tuvo un problemita personal…

-con problemita personal te refieres a que Deidara la cortó, ¿verdad?

-s-sí…

-aaahhh…- Sasori suspiró –creo que saldré un momento…

Y así lo hizo. De hecho, ya era la hora de la salida, y no encontró ya a Ino.

Entonces, se decidió por buscar a Deidara.

-ese pequeño… creo que toma esto demasiado en serio…- pensaba Sasori mientras caminaba en las afueras del colegio –sí, ahora ya somos algo así como "amantes", pero… creo que él lo hace ver muy obvio ante los demás… bueno… creo que, por mí no hay problema… pero él ya lastimó a alguien por culpa de "esto"…-

-hey, Sasori- Itachi le grita desde una parada de autobús, haciendo el ademán de que se acercara

-hola Itachi- Sasori lo saluda de mala gana, puesto que no le agrada para nada el chico Uchiha.

-oye…- Itachi le dice a Sasori, mientras suben a un autobús público para ir rumbo a su casa; Sasori sube como si nada, tratando de ignorar las palabras de Itachi.

-escuché que Deidara rompió con Ino…- Sasori lo sigue ignorando, se sienta e Itachi se sienta a su lado –dime… ¿tú fuiste el responsable de ese rompimiento?

Sasori lo empuja y lo tira del asiento, se para y se acerca a la puerta de bajada. Voltea y, con su mirada asesina e intimidante ve a Itachi, y antes de bajar le dice:

-no vuelvas a nombrarlo en tu vida, ni a hablarle, acercártele ni mirarlo siquiera… o te juro que implorarás llorando el no haber nacido… Uchiha de mierda…-

Sasori baja del autobús, a pesar de que no era su parada… prefería caminar todos esos kilómetros bajo el sol que seguir escuchando y teniendo cerca a ese ser que él consideraba el más despreciable en toda la faz de la tierra.

Luego de caminar mucho, intentando dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el autobús, llega a su casa, donde su abuela ya estaba.

-tadaima, Chiyo-obaasan…- Sasori entra a la casa, avienta a un lado de la entrada su mochila y sube las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

-Sasori…- desde la cocina se escucha una voz aterradora y amenazante, ante la cual cualquiera hubiera mojado los pantalones de miedo, inclusive Sasori… pero el pelirrojo venía tan molesto por el encuentro con Itachi que no prestó atención y subió a encerrarse a su cuarto.

De un fuerte golpe cerró la puerta y se dirigió a otra mas dentro de su recámara. Entro en aquel cuarto secreto (secreto porque parecía estar camuflado en la pared y entre los cuadros k habían ahí colgados), cerró silenciosamente y prendió un interruptor para que se encendiera la luz.

Era un cuarto viejo, desgastado, con paredes y techo de madera… no tenía un muy buen aspecto…

Pero para Sasori era muy especial…

Volteaba a ver a su derecha y veía cuadros con fotos de su infancia… él con sus amigos, él con su familia, él solo… pero, las que más abundaban en esa colección de recuerdos eran aquellas en las que solamente aparecían él y Deidara…

Si miraba hacia el frente, podía ver juguetes de cuando eran pequeños… cosas que hacían juntos… las marionetas que fabricaba Sasori desde entonces, y pequeñas figurillas de arcilla hechas por Deidara… ese cuarto estaba lleno de recuerdos…

-vaya…- Sasori se acerca a un sillón que estaba al lado y se sienta –hacía como 3 años que no entraba aquí… -toma un pequeño osito de arcilla que estaba en una mesa –este fue el primer regalo que me dio… y creo que yo no le he regalado nada… bueno, a excepción de todo el dinero que le he prestado… pero nunca un regalo en forma…-

Se para, se va para la entrada y sale, dejando todo igual que como estaba antes.

-debería darle algo… en una semana cumple 16 años, así que tendrá ke ser algo especial…-

Baja a la sala, toma su chamarra y sale de la casa sin haber avisado a su abuela… lo cual no era buena idea, pues Chiyo era de un carácter sumamente… fuerte…

Pero sin tomar en cuenta eso, fue rumbo al centro de la ciudad a buscar algo para su amado rubio.

Vió peluches, ropa, recuerditos… pero nada lo suficientemente especial como para que lo recordara por siempre…

Mientras pensaba qué podría ser ese obsequio perfecto, como si fuese algo predestinado, apareció frente a el una joyeria especializada en plata. Entró y comenzó a ver las bellas piezas de arte del mostrador de cristal.

Una bella chica de cabello rosa se le acercó y le dijo: -bienvenido a joyería Haruno , ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-si- Sasori respondio sin siquiera voltear a ver a la dependiente –necesito un regalo especial… ¿qué me recomiendas?-

-¿es para tu novia?- la chica se aleja un poco hacia un lugar donde se exhibían varios collares

-asi es… - Sasori voltea a verla y va hacia donde estaba la joven

-bueno- dijo la pelirrosada –estos collares son el regalo perfecto para una pareja…- dijo mientras descolgaba dos collares que parecían colgar una forma poco usual

-¿y qué forma se supone que es esa?- Sasori miraba los collares con cierta confusión

-bueno…- tomó ambos collares la chica –si los unes, forman un bello corazón

Se lo entregó, y Sasori lo observó con los ojos brillosos

-esto es perfecto…- pensó Sasori

-me lo llevo- se lo entregó a la joven y esta sonrió como respuesta

Se acercaron al mostrador y ella lo guardó en una cajita gris… sencilla pero perfecta para un regalo de ese tipo


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA DE AUTOR: TTOTT lamento muchísimo la demora! Perdí mis apuntes del fic, y los encontré hace unos días TwT además d la maldita escuela y eso... xP

gracias por sus comentarios^^ me inspiran a seguir con esto n.n'

Espero ke les guste, y de nuevo, me disculpo T~T

PD: leí los reviews (gracias de nuevo^^) y uno tenía un comentario que me pareció jeje, y me agradó esa idea de SasoDei en el salón de clases que propusiste, Gldxz ^^... veré si puedo meter eso en la trama ñ_ñ

bueno, sin más, aquí el cap n.n

* * *

-Sí… lo haré…- contestó y se fue.

-… espero que así lo haga…- murmuró Sasori mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Esa misma noche, Deidara estaba en su cuarto, encerrado como siempre, tratando de evitar los problemas que lo asediaban a diario; peleas con su padre, regaños innecesarios, insultos… lo que tenía que soportar a diario… y todo por culpa de que su padre era un maldito político borracho… parecía que el único que tenia cordura en esa casa era Deidara; aparte de que su padre era un ebrio, su madre era una mujer de la vida fácil (prostituta), y su hermano… ¡cómo odiaba a su hermano! Kakashi era siempre el que se las tenía todas fáciles… salía a todas horas, no trabajaba ni estudiaba, y aún así, sus padres le daban casi a diario grandes fajos de billetes, cuando a él le daban una miseria; y cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que le hiciera obtener el respeto y reconocimiento que tanto desea y merece, termina siendo humillado o golpeado... lo envidiaba y despreciaba por eso…

Para poder escapar de eso, se encerraba a diario a escribir en su diario, puesto que no lo dejaban salir, a menos que se escapara…

_" Querido diario:_

_Aahh… maldición… acabo de descubrir algo que no me parece nada… hace unos días, por el chat, Sasori me comentó que, lo que yo creía de su familia no era verdad… no le agrado para nada a Chiyo-sensei… ahora comprendo por qué siempre sacaba bajas notas en su materia…_

_Desearía poder volver atrás, ¿sabes? Sí… cuando éramos sólo amigos, y no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada… no importaba qué hacíamos o decíamos frente al otro… inclusive era más cómodo el estar con mis amigos y con él al mismo tiempo…_

_Pero desde que conocí a Itachi, fue cambiando; y ahora con "esto"…_

_Pero bueno, entonces, estoy comenzando a pensar seriamente en mi situación actual… creo k no puedo seguir estando con él, ni siquiera como amigo… no sólo porque yo no le agrade a ella, sino que terminan siempre regañándolo por culpa de que hablo y estoy con él… podría decirse que también afecta la relación con mis amigos, pero eso sería un argumento demasiado egoísta… pienso que lo mejor para los dos seria dejar esto por la paz… pero, conociéndolo, esto le valdrá muy poco, y querrá seguir… asi que tengo que pensar un modo de que terminemos… si se lo digo, no querrá… haré algo que, me dolerá demasiado, pero, por el bien de Sasori, lo haré…"_

Cerró el diario y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha.

-si no podemos terminar amándonos…- se paró, abrió la ventana –terminarás conmigo de la única manera que podemos entonces… -salió por dicha ventana y se fue corriendo al parque que estaba cerca –haré que tú quieras terminar conmigo…-

Llegó al parque, y se sentó en un pequeño columpio, donde estuvo por unas dos horas, sin moverse ni nada; solo pensaba.

-no quiero esto…- pensaba el rubio mientras comenzaba a columpiarse despacio –por qué, cuando al fin puedo amar a alguien en verdad… me tiene que pasar esto… será acaso que… ¿él no era la persona indicada para enamorarme?- se detiene y mira hacia el cielo, donde una bella luna llena adornaba la gran y oscura bóveda celestial, acompañada de pequeñas y hermosas estrellas que hacían de aquella escena algo digno de contemplarse por horas y horas…

-debo hacerlo… pero espero que no lastime los sentimientos de Sasori no danna… me odiaría a mí mismo si llega a llorar por mi culpa… pero, creo que me acostumbraré a estar sin él…

De pronto, unos pasos se oyen detrás de unos arbustos, y, en un rápido movimiento, Deidara se levantó, tomó una roca del suelo y la lanzó con gran velocidad hacia esos arbustos, golpeando a alguien.

-¡¿Quién carajo está ahí, un?

-*sobándose* ¡Auch!- sale un azabache de entre los arbustos sobándose la cabeza por la pedrada que había recibido

-¡¿I-i-itachi?- dice Deidara anonadado y espantado por la aparición del Uchiha -¿qué haces tú aquí, un?

—solo iba a la biblioteca…— dice Itachi mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba el rubio.

—claro, y la biblioteca esta detrás de los arbustos, ¿verdad, un?- dijo Deidara desconfiando de su compañero.

—mira, no me importa si crees o no lo que te digo, pero…— Itachi se acerca más y toca el hombro de Deidara, haciendo que este se sonrojara, debido a que ya no confiaba tanto en el Uchiha por lo ocurrido días atrás —quiero disculparme por lo de la otra vez— dijo Itachi sin siquiera cambiar el tono serio y directo de su voz.

—¿Uh? — Deidara no entendía… ¿en verdad ese arrogante chico hizo a un lado todo ese orgullo que lo caracterizaba para pedirle perdón a él?

—quita esa cara de tonto y escúchame— dijo el azabache molesto, agitando a el rubio de los hombros —tienes que alejarte de Sasori…

—¡¿Pero qué…? —Deidara se quedó sin habla por oír esas palabras…

… _tienes que alejarte de Sasori… alejarte de Sasori…_

Esas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza, a pesar de que fuera solo por unos segundos, sintió como si hubieran estado ahí desde hace años, pero el dolor que le causaban florecía y se intensificaba más justo cuando Itachi las dijo.

—¿Oíste? —Itachi lo soltó y se volteó.

—¿P-por qué, un? —Deidara soltó una lágrima.

—Por que tu vida se hará mucho más difícil si sigues estando con él…

—e… ¡espera! —dijo el rubio molesto y señalando a Itachi —¡¿no será por que tu tienes algo en contra mía o de Sasori, un?

—como ya te lo había dicho —Itachi se voltea de nuevo a ver a Deidara —yo te amo y deseo, pero como sé que ese amor y deseo no es recíproco, al menos me gustaría que no fueras lastimado por otra persona, porque, si esa persona llegara a lastimarte y hacerte llorar… la mataría…

Deidara paró de llorar, y en cambio, su rostro tomo un lindo tono rosado, que contrastado con esos cristalinos ojos azules y ese bello cabello rubio, lo hacía ver como un ángel.

Itachi voltea y se va rumbo a casa, dejando a Deidara solo en aquel parque…

—¿por qué?- Deidara se queda mirando al cielo oscuro, con una mirada triste y desoladora —en verdad el mundo no quiere que sea feliz ni nada, un…—baja la cabeza y ve un pequeño insecto caminar entre las hierbas del suelo

—vaya suerte la tuya, un— le dice sonriente a ese insectito—no tienes que preocuparte de los demás… sólo vives por y para ti… y lo mejor de todo, es que tu vida es muy corta… demasiado corta como para poder encontrar a alguien especial para ti—el insecto bate sus alas y alza el vuelo, mientras el rubio melancólico lo sigue con la mirada—tu modo de vida es admirable… haces todo lo posible por sobrevivir… envidio cómo eres y cómo es tu vida… eres efímero y trascendental… quisiera ser tú, un—Deidara siente cómo su voz comienza a quebrarse, y, sin contener más esa sensación, soltó en llanto tirándose al piso.

—¡¿por qué?- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo—¡¿por qué mi vida no puede ser así?-enterró sus uñas en la tierra, arrancando de raíz varios hierbajos—¡¿por qué carajo no puedo vivir una vida mía y sólo mía? ¡odio mi vida! ¡odio mis sentimientos y a la gente! ¡lo odio todo!

Siguió llorando ahí tirado, cuando comenzó a nublarse el bello cielo, y pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

Desahogado ya, se levantó, se sacudió la tierra y secó sus lágrimas. Caminó rumbo a su casa.

—¿eh?- dijo un chico de piel azulada que pasaba por ese lugar—¿Deidara?

El susodicho no volteó a verlo y siguió su camino.

—¡Espera, Deidara!- dijo Kisame al ver que iba con un ánimo inusualmente decaído

—no, Kisame…—dijo cortante Deidara—no te acerques por favor…—y diciendo esto, salió corriendo

—¿Pero qué rayos le pasa…?- Kisame quedó completamente confundido, encogiendo su cabeza, siguió con su camino

—tal vez Itachi lo sepa… se lo preguntaré mañana.


	7. Lo siento mucho

Primero que nada, un saludo a toda persona que lea esto. Sí, han pasado alrededor de 2 años desde que no actualicé mis fanfics de Naruto… y quiero pedir una disculpa enorme a todas aquellas personas que los seguían… me siento realmente apenada por ello.

Tuve que dejar de escribir el SasoDei por razone personales, ya que ese fanfic estaba totalmente basado en mis vivencias reales, las cuales en esos momentos me hirieron y mis sentimientos intervinieron, por lo que no me sentí capaz de seguir escribiendo.

El otro, ItaDei, era parecido… y desde hace un tiempo dejé de seguir Naruto Shippuden; mas que nada esa fue la razón por la que abandoné ese fic.

Sin más, les pido una enorme disculpa por la demora de años. Tal vez escriba de nuevo el SasoDei pero corto o con un final alternativo… no lo sé. Y creo que la persona que inspiró ese fanfic lee esto. No te lo tomes a personal, por favor… las cosas que vivimos fueron hace tiempo, y realmente creo que no me hace bien demostrarlo de este modo, siendo que… lo creas o no, yo me sentí traicionada.

Disculpas, y cualquier cosa, comentario o lo que deseen, pueden enviarlo a mi perfil como mensaje privado… Gracias por leer y lo siento.


End file.
